La canción que hace el tiempo pasar
by Suilen
Summary: Hey, ¿cómo has estado? Tú, la única persona a la que verdaderamente amé.
1. Gymnopédie No 1

Hey xD. Vuelvo con una aportación para el fandom de HnR (aunque no hay mucha gente por aquí lol). Tenía planeado empezar a publicarlo al comienzo de la mazumeweek (en tumblr), pero me fue imposible, por eso hasta ahora ve la luz. El fic está _casi_ terminado, así que probablemente suba una parte de la historia por día hasta acabar (lo lea alguien o no x'D). Y como con lo que sucede en el manga, ya no estoy segura de nada, prefiero autodestruirme(?)antes de que lo haga Yamamori Mika lol.

* * *

**Notas: **El inicio de la narración pueden tomarlo como una ambigüedad mía, no necesariamente como algo que sucede en el manga.

* * *

**Disclaimer:** _Hirunaka no ryuusei_ y sus personajes no me pertenecen, es obra de Yamamori Mika, y sólo me permito escribir sobre esto ahora, porque si no termina como quiero, mi corazón va a doler tanto que probablemente lloraré sangre xD.

* * *

•

**La canción que hace el tiempo pasar **

«時を刻む唄; Toki wo kizamu uta»

•

**Gymnopédie No.1**

"_Lent et douloureux"_

«Lento y doloroso»

•

•

Shishio no había soportado más, la había abrazado, le había dicho la verdad.

Y ella quería decirle, explicarle a Mamura lo que había pasado.

Pero no podía.

En los brazos de sensei su corazón había latido tan fuerte, su cabeza recordando todo el pasado, su cuerpo todo el amor. Sus pensamientos yendo y viniendo, ahogándola en una tormenta, como un tornado del que no podía escapar.

Ella no quería lastimarlo. Él no lo merecía.

—¿Qué te sucede? —preguntó recién llegaron a la intersección—. Has estado actuado de forma extraña.

—Nada, no me sucede nada —meneó la cabeza de un lado a otro efusivamente.

Mamura inmediatamente supo que mentía.

La miró por un largo minuto en el que Suzume sintió toda su sangre subir a su cabeza, haciéndola punzar.

—Ya veo —respondió y se dio la vuelta. No hubo palabras de despedida, no un "nos vemos mañana". Simplemente una espalda solitaria, que ella había presenciado partir muchas veces.

Sus manos sudaron, su cuerpo temblando con desconcierto. No sabía decir que era diferente, pero había algo.

Entonces tuvo miedo.

Se movió por inercia, tomó una de sus muñecas y con fuerza lo hizo girar en su dirección.

Le diría, decidió en ese momento que le diría.

No contaba con que él no opusiera verdadera resistencia y los dos terminaran golpeándose el uno al otro con la cara, con sus labios.

Ella se congeló estupefacta, él se sonrojó lenta y certeramente hasta la raíz del pelo.

Fue un largo e interminable segundo de shock, el siguiente fue de algo que ninguno sabría explicar. Suzume cerró los ojos, mientras lágrimas tibias caían sobre sus mejillas y él la dejó llorar con la calidez de un primer beso que sabía a sal.

**{**X**}**

—Deberías hacer lo que quieras.

Ella lo miró sin entender. La frase había venido de la nada. Estaba a punto de preguntar a qué se refería cuando la respuesta le heló la sangre.

—No deberías forzaste a hacer cosas que no quieres. No deberías forzarte a quedarte conmigo.

Hubo un momento de silencio, ella empezó a entrar en pánico.

—¿Por qué estás diciendo eso? Yo no… —dijo, pero la sonrisa triste que él le dedicó le robó el aliento.

_Él sabía. Él siempre sabía._

Hacía frío y Suzume apenas podía moverse en el yukata que vestía, por eso cuando él la sostuvo en sus brazos no pudo hacer más que caer contra su pecho y embriagarse de su aroma, por eso cuando él comenzó a decir aquello, ella no pudo detenerlo.

—Si él es el único que puede hacerte feliz, entonces en mi turno de hacerme a un lado — murmuró a su oído mientras la abrazaba un poco más fuerte—. Me rindo.

Suzume parpadeó. Él la dejó ir.

—Ve a buscar tu felicidad —dijo como último, antes de adentrarse en la multitud.

Ella no lloraría.

No tenía el derecho.

Sólo lo vería desvanecerse en el mar de gente, sintiéndose más sola de lo que jamás se había sentido.

•


	2. Gymnopédie No 2

**Disclaimer:** _Hirunaka no ryuusei_ y sus personajes no me pertenecen, es obra de Yamamori Mika (y con el capítulo 66 probablemente va a matarme mate c: ). Sólo esta historia es mía y todos los derechos de ella quedarán a disposición de mi viudA después de mi muerte (?).

* * *

•

**La canción que hace el tiempo pasar **

«時を刻む唄; Toki wo kizamu uta»

•

**Gymnopédie No.2**

"_Lent et triste"_

«Lento y triste»

•

•

—Hey.

Suzume se congeló al oír la voz, todavía no lograba acostumbrarse a saludarlo normalmente por las mañanas.

—B-bueno días —respondió torpemente. Entonces alzando la vista, se dio cuenta que ya no la miraba. Se había alejado para hablar con otros compañeros de clase.

Nada había cambiado sustancialmente. Todo había vuelto simplemente atrás, hasta el momento en el que eran amigos normales, que se saludan, que conversan de vez en cuando acerca de las notas, de clases o de lo que habían llevado para el almuerzo.

Sólo había pequeñas cosas.

Él ya no vestía los audífonos que en su cumpleaños ella le había regalado. Ya no iban nunca juntos a casa. Suzume no podía robarle los camarones que él había llevado para el almuerzo. Ya no se tocaban... _Él ya no sonreía…_

Inhaló aire con fuerza, por un momento sintiendo que le faltaba.

Nada había cambiado sustancialmente, ella por fin había alcanzado a la estrella fugaz que tan escurridizamente la había evitado. Por fin, ahora, después de perseguirla tan incansablemente la tenía en sus manos. Nada había cambiado, sólo su amigo se había apartado un poco.

Sólo su amigo parecía haberla dejado atrás.

**{**X**}**

Él no le dijo esencialmente a nadie que se iría. A Inukai que le había visitado, a Sarumaru al cual tendría que amenazar para que no hiciera una escena.

No hubo despedidas melodramáticas. Sólo él empacando sus cosas en cajas, mientras Daichi corría de un lado a otro diciendo que lo primero que quería conocer era la estatua de la libertad y su padre…

—¿Está realmente bien que nos vayamos así? —preguntó por tercera vez.

—Sí —respondió él por tercera vez—. ¿Por qué no le preguntas a Daichi también?

Él niño pasó corriendo a su lado, fingiendo ser un vaquero.

—Daichi es adaptable, pero Daiki…

—Estaré bien —gruñó.

El hombre se dio por vencido.

Cuando por fin terminaron de empacar lo que podían llevar y lo que dejarían atrás. Daiki se sentó en la entrada de la casa, soltando un suspiro. No era de los que suspiraban pero se sentía cansado, como si al empacar, algo pesado hubiera decidido asentarse sobre sus hombros.

No había marcha atrás.

Lo había decidido.

Le tomó un largo tiempo de consideración, de noches largas sin dormir, hasta que llegó a una conclusión, era lo mejor, para su familia, para él… y para ella.

Aún ahora, le dolía verla desviar la vista incómodamente cuando hablaban. Le dolía ver como se esforzaba por no encontrarlo en su camino de regreso a casa. Le dolía verla con _él_.

Pero así era como debían ser las cosas.

La felicidad es algo que todos merecen y aún cuando ella era la suya, sabía bien que él no era la de ella.

Era su momento de rendirse, como había dicho esa mujer extraña años atrás en el festival de verano, a ellos todavía les quedaba la opción de retirarse con dignidad.

Y eso es lo que hacía, retirarse, con la poca dignidad que aún le quedaba.

Dejó salir un suspiro aún más prominente que el primero mientras apretaba con fuerza los audífonos blancos que ella le había dado.

_Sólo que ojalá no doliera._

_Que ojalá no la quisiera tanto._

•


	3. Gymnopédie No 3

**Disclaimer:** _Hirunaka no ryuusei_ y sus personajes no me pertenecen, es obra de Yamamori Mika. Sólo esta historia super dramática es mía… lol, me pregunto si alguien lee los disclaimer x'D.

* * *

•

**La canción que hace el tiempo pasar **

«時を刻む唄; Toki wo kizamu uta»

•

**Gymnopédie No.3**

"_Lent et grave"_

«Lento y grave»

•

•

Fue la última en enterarse.

Al principio había creído que quizá él se había resfriado, que quizá al subir de grado había sido puesto en un grupo diferente, _que quizá… simplemente no quería verla._ Pero cuando escuchó a Tsuru hablando con Inukai en el pasillo, todas las suposiciones, todas las esperanzas, cayeron una tras otra.

—¿Es… eso cierto? —preguntó, la voz le temblaba.

—Suzume-chan… —musitó Monika, la voz de Inukai la detuvo de decir nada más.

—Sí —dijo despacio—. Trasladaron a su padre a América —hizo una pausa—. Le dio la opción de quedarse a terminar su último año de preparatoria aquí, pero como son sólo ellos tres y su hermano probablemente estaría solo, decidió ir con ellos.

Suzume los miró estupefacta, sus manos perdieron fuerza y como única respuesta dejó caer el par de libros que llevaba en las manos.

Lo siguiente que supo fue que corría.

Tenía el fantasma de la voz de Tsuru y Yuyuka tras su espalda, pero no lo oía, en su cabeza todo lo que se repetía era _"No"._

_Por favor, por favor no._

Sus piernas pronto la llevaron fuera de la escuela, cerca del camino que tantas veces había recorrido y luego a la intersección. El sitio donde ambos siempre se habían separado.

"_No deberías forzarte a quedarte conmigo."_

Sus piernas tambalearon.

"_Me rindo."_

Las gotas de sudor cayeron, su corazón se oprimió.

"… _Ve a buscar tu felicidad."_

Con la garganta seca y dolor punzante en todo su cuerpo llegó a la casa que tiempo atrás había visitado, aquella donde vivía él.

Y se detuvo.

Miró el lugar y sus alrededores, perdida, preguntándose de repente porque había corrido, porque había sentido el impulso de ir hasta allí. Ni siquiera cuando sensei le había mentido diciéndole que no la amaba había intentado tan desesperadamente detenerlo. Entonces por qué ahora, cuando se supone que Mamura ya no era nada suyo, cuando por fin sabía la verdad y había alcanzado a quien tanto anhelaba.

Una gota cayó de sus ojos.

Le siguieron cientos.

Las lágrimas de Suzume se deslizaron por sus mejillas como ríos mientras se aferraba al timbre, tocando incansablemente, llamando un nombre que sólo la casa vacía escucharía.

Porque ya era tarde, su felicidad se había ido.

**{**X**}**

"_Siempre serás mi estrella fugaz."_

Shishio la vio, parada frente a él, con el viento agitando su largo cabello oscuro.

Jamás se había visto más hermosa.

Y él jamás se había sentido tan orgulloso.

La niña que había conocido en la estación de tren, la muchacha curiosa de la que se había enamorado, ahora se levantaba frente a él como una mujer formidable.

Ya no había más duda en sus ojos, no más palabras no dichas en su cara. _Sólo determinación_, como en la vez que subió al techo a decirle lo que sentía.

_Sólo amor_, que sabía, ya no estaba dirigido hacía él.

—Entonces es tarde para mí, ¿no es cierto? —dijo más para sí mismo que para ella—. ¿Aún si él se ha ido?

Suzume no respondió.

—Adiós, Chun-chun. Se feliz.

—Adiós, sensei. Gracias por haberme amado.

Ella se dio la vuelta, antes de derramar las lágrimas que había estado conteniendo. Siempre era difícil decir adiós, sobre todo a alguien que por siempre sería especial para ti.

Pero no dudaría más, ya no cometería más errores.

Se levantaría.

Aún si no era capaz de volver a ver a quién amaba y su estrella fugaz ya no estaba con ella.

Aún si esta era una historia en la que heroína se queda sola.

Seguiría adelante, trataría.

•


End file.
